Cover Bands and Let's Plays
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Bart agrees to go to Jaime's friend's band on a pure whim (well not a whim more like an exchange so he will shoot some more gaming videos with him) But that all doesn't seem like such a bad thing when the bassist Eduardo catches his eye. Youtuber/Band AU.
1. Chapter 1

Cover Bands and Let's Plays

* * *

Chapter 1

_The video opened up with the title screen to a videogame. It didn't appear to be anything special, just your typical Role-playing horror game. What made this video worth watching though to the viewer wasn't the game itself. No, what made the video worth watching was the twenty-one-year-old sitting in front of a black backdrop with his tousled auburn hair and sharp jawline. Even on a pixelated screen, his bright green eyes seemed to pierce through the screen in contrast to his pale complexion._

_"Hey guys Impulse here!" the guy said with a blinding smile and upbeat attitude as he waved at the camera enthusiastically. "So, I've got a crash game for us to start playing today. I know it's a little early for horror games. It's not even the end of July yet! But honestly, so many of you have been requesting I play this that I couldn't put it off any longer. I'm not very good with jump scares and I hear this game is full of them. So, I asked a friend of mine to play along. You might recognize him, the main man himself Mr. Blue Beatle!"_

_The camera then zoomed out to reveal the guy next to him. He was bulked up a lot more than the first and his skin had a deep tan that complimented his short, dark hair and eyes nicely. He wore a signature blue hoodie and he looked at Impulse with mild annoyance._

_"This is a dumb idea," Blue had said with mild annoyance but the playful glimmer to his_ gaze_ told everyone he wasn't actually very upset about it. "How are we supposed to play a single-player game as a co-op?"_

_"Ah come on blue, stay whelmed," Impulse said using the phrase first coined by a huge vlogger that went by Robbin before he passed the channel over to his younger brothers. Since then he had started a cover channel singing and made a pretty good name for himself as Nightwing. "Whenever one of us dies we simply hand the controls over to the other."_

_Blue still didn't look amused._

_"Besides," Impulse started as he through a casual arm around Blue's shoulders. "How else am I supposed to stop myself from feeling the mode if you aren't there to make it less scary?"_

_"Anyway, how does having me here make it less scary?"_

_"Sarcasm and dry wit?"_

_Blue rolled his eyes at that before finally shrugging Impulse's arm off his shoulders._

_"Fine hermano, but if I do this for you you're coming to that concert I told you about."_

_"Noted," Impulse agreed happily. "So, let's get this party started!"_

…

Bart always wondered how his fans would react if they saw what kind of person he was from behind the camera. He didn't really have a huge following. Big enough he was fairly well known but not big enough to worry about running into fans on the streets. He was perfectly ok with that. He gets spare cash from ad revenue but it also doesn't take up his life so he can continue his studies at college. A win-win situation if you asked him.

But either way, who they saw was probably very different from the person he was.

Impulse was always there with his quick one-liner and confident demeanor and always put together with a smile. And while Bart Allen shared those traits, he can't imagine many of them pictured him in the situation he was in now.

"Hold still," Traci chastised him for the fourth time as she tried to steady his bouncing leg long enough for her to do his eyeliner. Bart was honestly just hoping she didn't poke his eye out with the eye pencil. While it wasn't the first time Jaime's girlfriend had done his make-up that didn't change the fact he always hated this part even if she reassured him she wouldn't stab him in the eye. At least not if he sat still!

"They're back on it again with the bluepulse comments," Jaime said casually as he scrolled through the comment section of Bart's first uploaded video of the playthrough they were doing together. Bart had met Jaime back when he was still in high school at a science camp and had been best friends ever since—staying pen pals of sorts through texting and other social media. They both visited each other pretty regularly, It wasn't THAT long of a drive from Central City to where Jaime lived in El Paso. So, Bart was staying for a few weeks during summer break. In exchange for Jaime filming the whole series over the course of a few days (with regular complaints asking how Bart could film that much in such a short period of time), Bart agreed to go to his friend's concert. Maybe post a few tweets or Instagram photos.

"My subscribers hear about them enough," Jaime had reasoned. "You're a fresh new demographic." Bart had wondered how much of a different demographic the two of them could have since they both had gaming channels but he had let it go and agreed anyway.

"Ooooo, what are they saying now?" Traci had asked pulling Bart back from his mini-flashback. She sat enthusiastically and waited anxiously for Jaime to start reading off the comments. Bart snorted at that. It was no secret between the three of them Bart had used to have a small crush on Jaime back when they had been in high school or that he was gay. But Jaime had been nice about letting Bart down gently and the two of them remaining close friends. Hell, he was the one who set Traci and Jaime up. Though, Bart usually teased that Traci was too good for him. Only for it to backfire when Jaime would agree with a dopey grin on his face, leaving Bart to gag at how sweet it was.

"You really shouldn't be that excited to hear this," Jaime reasoned and she just motioned for him to continue. With a sigh, Jaime did.

"OMG, I ship it so hard! They are total together right? Like they do collabs and Co-ops all the time! I wish they would just announce their together already!" Bart and Traci started giggling uncontrollably as Jaime continued to read the comments in exaggerated voices and accents. "It's Blue Beatle with Traci13, the beauty guru? What she doesn't know won't hurt her!"

Traci was hunched over in a fit of laughter now. Bart wasn't far behind as he threw his own head rolling back so he could let out his own laughs.

"Oh Traci if only they knew I was more likely to steal you away from Jaime then the other way around," Bart said as he tried to catch his breath in pants—fanning his face to stop the tears of joy from smudging the make up and making Traci having to start her whole process over again.

"Paradon?" Jaime asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Yes, it's true Jaime I'm leaving you for Bart because he actually lets me do his make-up," Traci said melodramatically with a flip of her hair and bat of her eyelashes. She had yet to do her own make-up but she was still a beauty even by Bart's standards with her long chocolate hair and eyes and freckles dotting her tanned skin. She wasn't as bronzed as Jaime but she definitely made Bart look like a ghost.

Jaime could only roll his eyes at her statement. Especially considering they all knew for a fact before Bart ever got a hold of him for the co-op Jaime had sat for a full three hours so Traci could do his make-up for a video. That video wouldn't be up for another three weeks, but Bart could already see the comments. They almost set him into another laughing fit.

"Alright, enough playing around, if I don't get Bart's make-up finished, I'm never going to get mine done in time," Traci said with a smile as she turned back to Bart.

"I could have gone without the make-up. This is supposed to be a smaller scale thing anyway."

"But I never get the chance to do another person's make up!"

"Aren't you a cosmetology major hoping to make your own line of products? Like you are majoring in doing other people's make up."

"…Shut up and let me do your lipstick."

Now it was Jaime's turn to start laughing uncontrollably as his best friend and Girlfriend bickered.

…

Bart was glad he went with the make-up and Traci's outfit of choice (skin-tight pants and a casual button-up shirt with the first few buttons undone and sleeves rolled up) because the club was a lot less casual than the two had promised. Almost everyone was dressed to the nines with the goal of getting wasted or getting laid.

"I thought you said this was going to be a punk/rock cover band?" Bart half yelled to Jaime where he stood about two feet away.

"It is," Jaime responded as he grabbed his and Traci's drinks. Bart wasn't technically supposed to be there since he was under 21, but as the designated driver they let him in since they also served food and he wore a wrist band to prove as much. It was crash by him though, it meant he got free soda all night.

"Then why is everyone dressed like a music-festival?" Bart asked and Traci and Jaime only shrugged.

"Atheistic?" Was the best answer Traci could give.

"Is it always like this at the club?"

"Pretty much yeah."

"No wonder you didn't tell me. I hate these pants, and already want to go home." Bart was only half-joking about this. He was glad he came. He thrived on this kind of energy that vibrated like electricity in the air. But the pants did suck. They were constricting and hard to move in. Forget dancing, he could barely stand walking in them. But he had put them on anyway because Traci had said they made his ass look good and he really couldn't argue that logic.

"You'll live, besides their starting now." Sure enough, he watched as the band members entered on the stage. He thought about snapping some shots for social media then but decided to wait for mid-performance. He had already done the update that he was out with Traci and Jaime earlier before they left the house in the form of a dumb bathroom selfie with the three of them making various ridiculous poses.

The first person on the stage was a kid in a hoodie with neatly done corn-row-braids and the sides shaved and deep skin. He twirled drumsticks in his hand as he walked to finish setting up his set. Next was a petite Japanese girl with her hair wild and sticking out in every way as if fighting the headband and hair tie that tried to constrain them. She had a guitar in her hands and close behind was a guy with long black hair wearing a matching headband. Bart could recognize him from the photos around Jaime's house and vague memories of a visit back when he was in high school. That guy was Tye, the lead singer.

"That's Virgil on Drums and Asami on guitar." Jaime offered the names of the members he wouldn't know.

Bart nodded then as he began to pull his phone out to take a full photo of the band setting up on stage and maybe film the opening speech to put on Instagram. That was his plan until the bassist walked on stage.

Red leather jacket, long legs, and Spike Spiegel hair. Bart had to stop himself from letting his jaw drop the moment the guy got on stage. His skin was the same deep tan that matched Jaime but his face was less rugged and more angular along with the rest of his build being less broad and more streamline. Though he still seemed taller and more muscular then Bart.

"Who's that?" Bart asked hoping his voice didn't come out as squeaky as he thought it did.

"That would be Eduardo, the bassist."

Bart took it all back. He was glad Traci had the foresight to make him over. He quickly snapped a photo of the group and quickly posted it to social media as promised. He wanted to make sure he filled his end of the promise to Jaime now because he made no promises to keep his eyes anywhere but the stage for this show.

* * *

BRK: This is all self-indulgent and I apologize. I also apologize for the Spanish. I hope it's correct I'm going off memory from Spanish class and my stepmother. Enjoy!

Translations:

hermano- brother

paradon- excuse me?


	2. Chapter 2

Cover Bands and Let's Plays

* * *

Chapter 2

_The video had started with a black screen. They weren't really known for flashy graphics or over the top intros. The screen slowly shifted to show the band tuning their interments and bold white letters came onto the screen spelling out the name of the song as well as who the original singer was. This particular song happened to be "It's my Life" by Bon Jovi._

_The song started and you could hear the lead singer, Tye belting out the rough notes of the song and the camera would pan around to the other members of the band. Their names were always in the description and each had their own set of fangirls and boys. They all looked to be drenched in sweat by the end of the video, though if it was actual sweat or just water, they doused themselves with for effect no one would ever know._

_Normally the video would fade to black before going to a page where it would do the usual like, comment, and subscribe as well as recommendations of other videos. However, this video didn't cut right to that this time. Instead, it cut to a group shot of all of them gathered on and around a ratty old loveseat in someone's garage._

_"Hey guys I'm Tye, lead singing for the Runaways and I just wanted to say thank you so much for the support you guys have given us so far," The one seated on the couch with long black hair and a headband said from where he sat next to a girl with her short black hair up, wearing a headband as well. Her heterochromia was much more noticeable up close in a message like this. This left the drummer to stand, leaning over the back of the couch between the two and the bassist in his red jacket to sit on one of the armrests._

_"Arigato!"_

_"Gracias!"_

_"Well geez don't leave a language for me to say thanks in," the drummer, Virgil teased as he leaned over to ruffle the Bassist, Ed's hair. This left the group into a giggling mess for a few seconds before going back to the message—though, the harsh cut told the viewer that it might have been longer than a few seconds._

_"We also wanted to let you know we will be in El Paso, Texas, in a few weeks to do a concert. All the profits from that concert will be going to help teens living on the streets. So be sure to come out and give your support," Tye continued after the cut back to being serious._

_"If you aren't able to donate that's cool too. Come out and show your support and spread the word," Ed added._

_"We will also chill after the show to meet and sign autographs for anyone who wants them," Virgil continued and this caused both Tye and Ed to snicker._

_"Like their going to want your autograph," Tye laughed and the two started roughhousing in the playful way they were known to do. Asami, the guitarist, wasn't quite sure what was going on. She was only able to catch about half of what was said and so she just gave the camera a thumbs up._

_The screen cut then to a still slide with the information about the club they would be performing at with the date and times, followed by the standard end slide._

…

"You ready to head backstage?" Bart jumped a little at the question. Not at all because he was still watching Ed pack up his instrument after the concert, especially since he shed the jacket about halfway through and was just wearing a black V-neck t-shirt now that clung super tight. Nope, he was just lost in thought and Ed HAPPENED to just be in the line of sight.

"Wait, backstage? We're going to meet them?" No, no, no, Bart was not emotionally or mentally prepared to meet an attractive person. He didn't care if he was made up. He wasn't ready!

"Uh, yeah, I'm not just going to come to my best friend's concert and not see him," Jaime said with an eyebrow cocked as if he had just heard one of the stupidest questions ever.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they will love you," Traci reassured Bart with a light squeeze to his shoulder before pulling him up out of his seat. He swallowed hard then, regretting his choice to not only be a sober driver but also coming to a place that offered alcohol he couldn't drink because damn, did he want one now. Though, on second thought he probably didn't. The last time he drank cause of nerves was when Wally had his alternative grad party (AKA the party he and his friends had after high school graduation that was most certainly not legal) and that had ended in half a bottle of fireball and his dinner ending up on the shoes of some poor schmuck who slapped him on the back.

So, Bart just followed hopelessly behind Traci and Jaime behind him to make sure he couldn't escape. Traci only stopped long enough to give the bouncer their names before making it all the way to the dressing room. Bart tried to swallow but his throat just would not function. For once he hoped no one tried to talk to him. He was a nervous talker and the last thing he needed to do was annoy them on his first time meeting the group. Sure, he had met Tye but that was so long ago he wasn't even sure if it counted anymore.

"Dude we crushed it out there!" A loud voice boomed then as Traci opened the door to where the band was cooling down after the show before their meet-and-greet.

"Of course, we did," A cooler voice said then—their voice full of pride.

"We did good." That voice sounded a little broken like English wasn't their first language. It was also the most feminine voice Bart had heard so far so he was assuming it was Asami.

"I need a nap," the last voice groaned slightly and while this voice also had a thick accent, Latina he was pretty sure, the English was much more fluent.

"Like you have time for a nap," Jaime finally though into the mix alerting the group to their presence. Bart could see over Traci's shoulder the group. Asami was seated at the drum set and the boys were all seated on the various chairs. Bart didn't pay particular attention to where Ed was slouched in his chair at all. Nope, not one bit. The red of his jacket, that was now draped over the back of Ed's chair, just caught his eye was all.

"Hey Jaime, you made it!" Tye exclaimed as he got up to greet his childhood friend. This left Traci and Bart to both sit there pretty awkwardly.

"Of course I did," Jaime said as he made a reach for Tye's hair only for his friend to duck out of the way at the last second. "Tye, you remember Traci and Bart."

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Tye said with a small wave that seemed pleasant enough though maybe a little disinterested.

"I always love hearing you guys play," Traci said with a smile as she leaned in close to Jaime.

"Yeah you guys are great," Bart said as he did his best to perk up. Anything to hide how awkward he felt with these people who knew each other except for him.

"Oh yeah Bart you haven't met everyone," Traci said happily as if prompting Tye to introduce them. Tye rolled his eyes but went along with it after Jaime gave him a look asking him to humor his girlfriend.

"Well you guys heard her," Tye said and the first person in front of Bart gave him a slight jolt of nerves. It was the drummer.

"Nice to meet you finally Bart, name's Virgil."

"Crash," Bart said with a wide grin. His nerves were forgotten now that pleasant conversation was started. Virgil gave an amused smirk at the word but didn't say anything about how strange it probably seemed. "I'm Bart Allen. Friend of Jaime's."

"We've heard a lot about you," Virgil said and there was a sudden crash of symbols on the drums. Virgil rolled his eyes, not seeming concerned with the noise Asami was making. Though Bart was trying to decipher the looks Ed and Asami shared before they went back to doing what they were doing. It didn't seem romantic, but Bart had been wrong before. Wouldn't be the first time he managed to have a crush on a straight guy.

"All good thing I'm sure."

"Nothing but."

BA-DUN-CH

"You know what Asami why don't you just play the drums?" Virgil exclaimed them as he turned to scold Asami. She simply looked at him with a blank expression before spinning a drumstick in her hand.

"You. Guitar. Suck." Was all she said. Bart did his best to try and not laugh. He didn't do a very good job at it, but hey at least he made an effort.

"Well what if Ed played Guitar and I played Bass?"

"No way amigo, your bass skills are just as bad."

"Don't even try singing please," Tye added in just for good measure and Virgil looked utterly defeated at this point. Bart, on the other hand, felt like his sides were going to burst from laughing. He didn't know if this was a normal kind of conversation between the group or something, they were doing to make Bart feel a little more welcome but either way, it was working.

"I'm glad you find our bickering amusing," Bart's laughter is cut off then as the sound of the accented voice. He peaked up to see Ed looking at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. The others were still bickering with Traci and Jaime joining in on the shared fun now. Not wanting to have to yell across the room Bart slipped over to stand next to Ed. His attraction to the guy was still there, but the nerves that should have been there were briefly forgotten.

"What can I say, you're a funny bunch," Bart said with a shrug and now it was Ed's turn to chuckle. It was deep and throaty and made Bart feel butterflies in his stomach.

"Ed," he said as he offered his hand for Bart to shake. He took it.

"Bart," he said simply with a smile as he tried to ignore how their hands stayed connected for just a second too long and the feeling of electricity that accompanied it.

"I'm guessing you haven't been to one of our concerts before." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Bart could feel his cheeks heat up at the words. It was true he hadn't been to a concert before. Hell, he hadn't even really listened to their music other than the occasional song Jaime or Traci had on in the background while they were all reading comics together. Bart was much more of a radio-head then a rock and roll person.

"I mean, no not really," Bart admitted sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Something flashed in Ed's eyes but it wasn't there long enough for Bart to catch it. "But I have listened to your music before. Jaime has it playing a lot of times."

"How did you like the show?"

"You guys were awesome. Honestly, I couldn't take my eyes off the stage! And that's saying something cause most of the time I'm glued to my phone if I'm bored and I get bored pretty easy. My grandma says it's a problem but honestly, I don't think taking the phone away would really help. And really who our age doesn't— I'm rambling aren't I?" Bart smiled sheepishly but when he made eye contact with Ed again, he didn't seem to be put off by the sudden spurt of personal information. He seemed relax and content to listen to the auburn-haired male.

"I don't mind," Ed said simply and Bart could feel the butterflies again.

"Ed-san, Sumimasen." The two of them looked over then to see the rest of the band and a guy with close-shaved red hair standing there looking grumpy.

"If the two of you are done chatting it up you have a horde of screaming fans ready to meet with you guys," the guy said with his eyes narrowed and a scowl set firmly on his face.

"Sorry Roy," Ed said as he rose from his chair. Bart did not miss the fact that Ed was about half a head taller than him, hair not included. "See you around Bart."

Bart wasn't sure but he was pretty sure Ed winked as he followed the rest of the band out. Bart felt like his knees were jelly as he watched the guy go with that red jacket thrown over his shoulder as he walked.

"We should probably be headed home, it's getting late and mama will be getting worried," Jaime mentioned but Bart just stood there staring. Traci just giggled and mutter something about him being so obvious.

"Come on Allen," Traci said as she elbowed him in the ribs. "You can fanboy in the car."

* * *

BRK: That was my way of inserting my reasoning behind Virgil playing drums. Because Asami on drums was my first thought too, but the more I thought about it the more I just couldn't see Virgil on anything but drums so he got put there. I hope you enjoyed this fluff. I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this but I have a general idea of some plot points now. So fingers crossed.

Spanish:

Gracias- Thank you

Japanese:

Arigato- Thank you (Not as formal but still not completely casual)  
Sumimasen- excuse me


	3. Chapter 3

Cover Bands and Let's Plays

* * *

Chapter 3

_"Oh, come on how is that even fair!" The video was already halfway through and was decently into the play though. Impulse and Blue sat next to each other as Impulse raged slightly about the unfairness of the painted lady chasing him and catching him. "You turn just a little too early and they move fast enough to catch you! I demand a redo."_

_"No way hermano," Blue teased as he turned the keyboard just out of frame to face him. "Your rules, it's my turn."_

_The auburn-haired male stuck out his tongue in a teasing manner causing the darker haired male to chuckle slightly. This kind of interaction was par for the course when they did a play through together. Though there was a lot less jumping and screaming then there would have been if Impulse had been playing by himself._

_"By the way, I've been meaning to ask, what did you think of the Runaway's Concerts?" There was a sudden flush on Impulse's cheeks and a sly look from Blue that was curious but nothing so crazy that seemed out of character for them._

_"I had fun," Impulse finally admitted his eyes looking somewhere off-screen. "I don't usually listen to a lot of rock stuff like that but I really enjoyed their covers. They even did some covers of radio songs that were really cool. I really liked the Taylor Swift ones. Those were crash."_

_"You recognized more songs than that, they have Panic on the radio all the time now."_

_"Yeah but they mostly sang older Panic songs, not the ones on the radio."_

_"Still, you really seemed into it."_

_"Yeah, it really was crash," Impulse said it in almost such a bashful way that even Blue noticed. Raising an eyebrow at his long-time friend but instead of it being concerned her almost looked amused with the smirk that crossed his face._

_The title screen appeared then and somehow neither of them had noticed it was Impulse's turn again until the music started playing._

_"Sweet, my turn again HER-MAN-O."_

_"You really need to stop trying to speak Spanish."_

…

Bart wasn't stalking. No. Stalking was creepy like the few fans he used to have that found his old high school photos (something he hoped he never had to deal with again). No this was simply showing support for other youtubers that he recently had learned about. Ok, he didn't learn about them recently but he had just recently met them.

It was connected to the fact he may have developed a crush in the slightest. Nope, that wasn't the reason for his sudden hyper fixation at all. Not the reason he went out and downloaded all of their covers on iTunes or followed the group's Instagram and twitters as well as each member's individual ones (because just following Ed would be weird and a dead giveaway). He subscribed to the channel as well, but he definitely hadn't been watching the videos as almost every night for the last week or in-between filming when Jaime or Traci needed the space for their own videos. Nope, not at all, they just happened to have the most stuff he hadn't seen yet. It definitely wasn't because he wanted to see Ed. Not at all, that would be weird.

Except he was only good at convincing himself of this. He wasn't doing such a good job with everyone else around him.

"We've created a monster," Jaime joked after he had finished a co-op filming session with Traci (payback for him sitting for her video) as he nodded to where Bart was sitting with his headphones in, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

"Your friends," Traci fired back as she playfully bumped her hips into him.

"Your idea to take him to the concert," Jaime taunted and she pouted at that.

"You had been wanting to take him to one for months anyway, I just found the right motivation." Traci justified her actions with a smile on her face the whole time, having zero remorse for the crush she had been responsible for Bart forming.

"Exactly, WE created a monster." Traci just swatted at him playfully now and he responded by catching her hand and pulling her into an embrace. Spinning her around so her back was to his chest and his arms were wrapped around her shoulders.

"At least he seems happy," Traci lamented and Jaime hummed in response. He had seen Bart have a few relationships and they all almost ended as quickly as they had begun, mostly because they realized while Bart was attractive, he also could be like a hyper toddler on a sugar rush. It wasn't to say he was immature, just very playful with a lot of energy—not something a lot of people could keep up with. There was also the issue of Bart losing interest in those who didn't mind the energy but had no desire to do. Bart liked ambition, goals, dreams—he worked hard to start his channel from the ground up even though he easily could have asked his cousin for a signal boost. But he didn't, and he didn't like to be around people who didn't have any desire to do anything.

It wasn't to say you had to shoot for the stars. But something had to be worked for, or go do something. Bart ran fast and if you couldn't keep up then you got left in the dust. Simple as that.

This was slightly different though than previous times. Mostly because Bart was usually the one who was approached and then Bart would shrug and say sure. Bart didn't usually actively seek companionship beyond familiar or friendship. If Jaime was being honest, the last time he had seen Bart like this it was back in high school when Bart had a crush on him (though he will never admit he had to still have the flirting pointed out to him).

"Hey," Traci said pulling Jaime out of his train of thought. "Bart leaves this Sunday, right?"

"Yeah?" Jaime asked as he raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to what his girlfriend could possibly be thinking of.

"And the band leaves for a gig in Taos next week, right?"

"Again, yeah?" Now Jaime was worried because he saw that look in Traci's eyes. He normally liked that look because it meant she was thinking of something and it was cute. But this one involved meddling with one of his best friends. So, he was a little more nervous.

"What do you say to a little get together Saturday, a game night we can live stream," Traci said practically glowing with enthusiasm. "Great publicity for everyone and we can make it for charity."

Jaime narrowed his eyes. Traci was cooking something. He knew Traci was cooking something. But he also felt inclined to go with it. In part, because he was whipped when it came to Traci and things that made her excited cause it was just too cute. But also because it might be good for Bart. Maybe talk to Ed a bit more with less of a time crunch. Give him a shot.

"Fine, but no meddling beyond this."

"I make no such promise."

Jaime rolled his eyes again. He didn't know what deal he just made but it was sure to be interesting. He quickly fished his phone out of his pocket and typed a quick message.

**Jaime: **_Hey Tye, I got an idea for you and the band_

* * *

BRK: Sorry, this chapter is a little slow. I'm setting up for the next chapter. Also, Traci is a mischievous meddler with people she is comfortable with and you can't convince me otherwise. Until next time, later gators!


End file.
